Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Post images for approval here. (: Note: I am declining all images breaking the rank rule. They can be re-made when the correct blanks are made. Thanks! '' -Blue Prey-Hunter Blanks - For Approval I know the fs is already up, but here are the other ones. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 21:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) These are nice! But, the longhairs look unnatural. Add some more fur on them, and make the tails a bit fluffier. You can't really tell male from female... maybe try making the eyelashes go higher? Also, on the hind foot and the tail on the longhairs, there's some stray lineart. Also, try making them a bit smaller, they're quite large. ''Also, I have changed the heading from Prey Hunter Blanks to just "Blanks", because I've decided we are not going to have particular blanks for ranks, rather we are going to have lots of different blanks that people can use for whatever cat they are making. Good job! Midnightpelt ♥ 21:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the lineart, and possibly add more muscle to them, because they look flat and dull. HawkeyRandomTime! 22:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and if you don't get what I mean with the tail, I mean make it have more tufts over fur instead of looking solid. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't think adding muscle would help, as they're meant to be Tribe blanks, but if you still need me to, feel free to add some yourself- I'm not good at it. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 03:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Like I said above, they can be used for Tribe or Clan. But, you don't have to add muscle if you don't want to. They just look a bit... flabby (xD), particularly around the legs. The longhairs also need more tufts of fur, because they just look solid. Midnightpelt ♥ 17:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Please read message on top of the front page. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I changed the longhaired elbows, but there isn't much I can do for the tail. Here is an exapmle- Stoneteller. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 22:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add some more fur tufts to the longhairs? Midnightpelt ♥ 01:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Could you possibly do that, Blue? I'm not good at it. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 00:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Add some tuffs of fur to the longhaired tails. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Swiftpelt- For approval Well, here's a shot at it. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the stripes and the shading more [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Make the tabby stripes thiner, add earpink, brighten the highlights and blur the shading more. Icestorm 20:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Bluemoon- For approval Making images= Swifty's happiness. ^^ §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it's good. But the highlights look very bright and concentrated. Make them darker, and add more towards the middle of the pelt. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded better? §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Eh, they still look really concentrated. Also, the ear pink needs darkened. Midnightpelt ♥ 03:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Needed to make a new file name. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and highlights. Icestorm 20:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Kit blanks- For approval Yes, they're kits. They're supposed to look short and stubby. XD §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 04:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) They look like bunny rabbits... Cats' paws don't go pointy like that. The ears are too long, and the face looks kind of strange. Google a cat for a reference as to what the head should look like [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Err, they kind of look more like puppies than kittens. xD Make them more... cat-like. I don't really know how to explain it... Midnightpelt ♥ 04:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a thinner tail, make the ears a tab smaller, and make the muzzle area smaller? I dont know. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 14:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Make the tails slightly longer. LovefireValentines Day '10 15:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The ears still look very strange. Cats ears are pointier, and they don't point out in that direction. There are randsome lines beside the longhaired ones' tails, and on all of them the lineart on the hind leg that touches the tail is too thick, it makes it look like there's a blob there [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC)] Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but these look too cartoony. We don't need three eyelashes, only one. Make the tails slighty longer and add more fur to the long haired ones. Icestorm 20:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Flamespirit- For approval Here's Flamespirit! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading and blur the highlights. Icestorm 21:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I love drawing diagrams, so I drew you one below above, lolz I don't know my directions. The red is where the lineart is blurred, and the yellow is where the highlights need to be blurred. The blue shows where you forgot to fill in the color, and the purple shows where the shading should be darkened. :) Midnightpelt ♥ 23:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Any better? §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 00:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Aquashine-For Approval How is she? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) She's really good Maplefern! But the shading on the hind legs and paws look weird and bumpy, and you need to take a size one blur tool and blend the earpink. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Moonsky-For Approval Beatiful Moonsky, Lionclaws wonderful mate. any who liky?Echo Rocks! My Talk! 19:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Add shading, thin the tabby stripes and make the eyes like the approved Coffeestar. Icestorm 20:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And blur the stripes more. Icestorm 20:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And add earpink. Icestorm 20:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded Echo Rocks! My Talk! 20:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tigerdawn (W) - For Approval My first Charart on this wiki. I wiped him up in less than five mintues. I decided to do a new tabby style, instead of my Y shaped ones. Constructments? Icestorm 20:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Shading needed Echo Rocks! My Talk! 20:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Echo there is ''shading. Icestorm 21:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) darken shading is what i ment sorryEcho Rocks! My Talk! 21:02, February 15, 2010 (UTC)R Really? I see it clearly. It may be your computer Echo. Icestorm 21:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I can't see much shading either. Also, the ear pink is blurred, and in one of the ears it looks kind of wacko. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the tabby stripes. No tabby, as far as I know, does not have stripes that thin. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ]][[User talk:Maplefern|'''torch...]] 21:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded.'Maple:Hawkfrost on Warriors Wiki does. Brndleface (W) does too. Icestorm 21:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) New Current Project Hey Ice here! Should we make a Current Projects like the one they have on PCA? So when the admins think a project have been up for two weeks, they can make sure. You like the idea? Icestorm 20:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) "Current Projects" is just how images are reserved. But, if you like, we can put a time limit on keeping images reserved. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Lionclaw - For Approval - Whipped him up in less than five mintues. :) My second Charart on this wiki. I think he turned out pretty good! Comments? Icestorm 21:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Very nice! But why is there a pale gray background? Image-wise, he looks more brown than dark ginger. The ear pink and shading needs blurred, and the eyes look strange, look at the approved Firepelt for how to do eyes. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 21:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It's transparent, I assure you. Working on it. Icestorm 21:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Blacksong (MC) - For Approval OMGZ... GIMP is so much better than Pixlr. Anyway, here's Blacksong. I love black tabbies! Comments? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow. This is wonderful! The only thing I can see, is maybe make the ear pink more of a reddish color. Than this will be ready :D [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It is, but I made it a tad redder. Anything else? Midnightpelt ♥ 15:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Comments before approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 22:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Goldenfern (W) For Approval How is she?--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Lovely! Just blur the shading on the belly and where the back meets the head (the neck area or something like that... :P). Midnightpelt ♥ 15:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Cloudpoppy (MC) For Approval Here's Cloudpoppy! I didn't add highlights, because when I did it made the brown parts green. :P Comments?--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 05:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol, alien kitteh! xD Just blur the brown patches a touch, and you forgot to add ear pink. Midnightpelt ♥ 15:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Lol :) Better? --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Moss--For Approval Here she is! Comments? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 14:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Good! Just blur all of the shading really well, add shading to the top of the head, blur the ear pink, and add shading to the herbs. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) theres some white spots. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Lilymist- For Approval Here's Lilymist! Comments? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 22:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Beatiful kitteh Fire, blur the patches an add shading. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I have shading, you can see it on the gray. I hate shading white, it comes out patchy. I will blur the patchs more, though. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 00:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 00:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Mousetalon- For Approval Well, my signature charrie, what do ya think? ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 23:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Amazing. Maybe blur the hind leg white some more? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 01:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Patch(BC)-For Approval ok handsom indeed, Heather, Brownie and Star has showen intrest! wow Patch is lucky Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC)